Camelot High
by Asia1st
Summary: Sequel! One year later, Will is off to college at Yale and so is Lance and the Order of the Bear. So for 'protection' Ellie and Jennifer move as well. But once they're in New Haven...well maybe they were safer back home. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon High.**

**Summary: A year after Marco, Will and Lance are off to Yale for college with Mr. Morton and the other ****members of The ****Order of the Bear. New best friends, Ellie and Jennifer, are transferred to the nearest high school, Camelot High. New problems arise when the dark side brings up more reincarnations of famous villains, heroes and just plain brats.**

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

You know, I used to hate having to move. Of course that was back when it was just me, my brother Geoff and my parents. It kind of rocks when you are accompanied by tons of people, including Will, Jennifer, Lance, Mr. Morton and members of the Order of the Bear. A whole entourage, if you will. Well, it's not my entourage but my boyfriend Will's for you see he's going to Yale. Still doesn't explain the entourage does it? Mr. Morton said that the Order of the Bear serves to protect Arthur (Will) so they have to be near him at all times and they are certain once Will (Arthur) and the Order leaves Jennifer and me (as Lance was going to Yale with Will) the dark side will try to kill us.

Not that I believe that the dark side is going to come and kill Jennifer and me but Mr. Morton insisted that it will go after anyone unprotected which sadly then led to a very long and very boring lecture from him about how we have to blend in that left Jennifer ready for an energy drink and me ready for a nap.

And that lecture certainly stopped any possible ideas of Jennifer going around saying "I was a Queen in a past life so obey me" or me going "Hey, I gave King Arthur a really awesome sword hundreds of years ago, give me some pudding!"

Not.

"I think we can go to regular school Mr. Morton, I mean we've been going since we were five," I pointed out to which he replied "Elaine, you have been keeping the secret for awhile but Jennifer only recently found out she was Guinevere."

I felt a need to defend her so I said, "What do expect her to do? Go up to a table on the first day and say, 'I was a King's wife who cheated on him, can I sit here?'"

Mr. Morton didn't feel like arguing and just said, "Go help Lance with his Math homework."

This was because I've been tutoring Lance. In order to make sure Lance and Will went to the same college, Lance had to raise his grade point average to like a 4.5 or something from like a 2.0. Nearly every member of the Order of the Bear tried to teach him but failed, even Mr. Frances who went to MIT, but it wasn't until I started tutoring him that he started to actually understand and he actually did get a 3.9 by graduation plus with his long list of extracurricular activities Lance was a shoo in. (I have a strong inkling though that the Order may or may not have academic ties that may be the real reason he got in. Whatever though, I'm proud of him).

Miss Everett, a member of the Order, being totally obsessed with anything Arthurian, says this is because the Lady of the Lake tutored and raised Lancelot.

Oh brother.

Then again it's pretty cool because Lance will totally do anything I tell him to do. And not on purpose either, he just automatically does it. The same thing happens with Jennifer too. She and I have competitions over who can make him do the stupidest thing.

Jennifer always wins.

Turns out girlfriend trumps foster mother.

Go figure.

Well Lance's behavior when he's given a command is nothing compared to when Will tells someone in the Order to do something. They would drop nuclear waste to get Will a piece of gum. But their behavior, unlike Lance's, is conscious.

And their behavior is nothing like my parent's when they are speaking to a member of the Order. It's like watching an Aerosmith groupie. Except an Aerosmith groupie generally talks about music then sleeps with someone where my parents talk about Sir Gawain or Sir Galahad or whoever and then get really excited when the Order starts agreeing with them about a theory.

Why oh why was a born to a couple of nerds?

Well on the day we were moving, everything was a mess. My parents were treating each one of their really old, boring books with so much care it took an hour and a half just to put them in boxes to load onto the truck.

Jennifer didn't have much better luck seeing as it turns out she has this extremely annoying little brother who took a total of six boxes, one containing her parent's china, and threw them into their pool as some sort of defying act against moving. Well this was the final straw for her parents, who never wanted to move in the first place, and declared they were not moving an inch. So Jennifer is now staying with us. This caused my Dad to say, "My god! We are turning into an orphanage!" Well it's only Jennifer in the house now since Will is now in a dorm with Lance (thanks, once again, to some strings pulled by the Order).

Our new house is pretty cool. It doesn't have a pool mind you but it does have really awesome staircase, you know one of those metal spiral ones, and it leads up to a section of the house with two bedrooms, a bonus room and a bathroom. And that's where Jennifer and I sleep. And our rooms are connected by the bathroom and they both have walk in closets, which is a blessing for Jennifer's winter wardrobe alone. And in my walk in closet I found a super tiny door that I always bump my head on. Inside it was this small room that I filled with bubble furniture and my stereo. It's so relaxing. It's like a land version of floating, not as good, but close.

So Jennifer's and my first day at our new high school (Camelot High, home of the Holy Grails. Isn't that just weird?) wasn't actually that bad. Well, having Jennifer with me made it a lot easier. And I made a lot guy friends because at lunch Jennifer and I (pretending to be foster sisters) sat down an empty lunch table and three seconds later were surrounded by nearly every jock in the school chatting us up (oh, who am I kidding! Chatting Jennifer up.) and their cheerleader girlfriends trying to keep an eye on them.

Jennifer completely ignored the guys and immediately started talking about cheerleading with, who else, the cheerleaders leaving the guys with no one to talk to but me. The guys were surprisingly cool. You know, except for the few guys that hit on me. But all I had to do was bring up Will and they stopped. Being pretty athletic we had a lot in common.

With new friends and a boyfriend I thought life in New Haven, Connecticut was going to be a snap.

Boy was I ever wrong.

**Now remember this is only a prologue not an official chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Girls Next Door

**Chapter 2-The Girls Next Door**

The trouble began when Jennifer and I went to visit Will and Lance.

In the car ride over Jen and I were talking about Camelot High. I started talking about my new friend, Saxon. He was on the track and field team with 100 meter dash and shot-put. He was also really sweet and had offered to put a good word to the track coach, Mrs. Kettle.

When we got to Lance and Will's dorm we immediately realized I was going to have to have a conversation with Mr. Morton.

The room was huge. HUGE! It was bigger than Jennifer's, my parent's and my bedroom combined!

"Oh my Gosh." I barely heard Jennifer's tingly voice I was so amazed.

"Jen! Ellie!" I heard Lance yell as he appeared at the top of their staircase. You heard me STAIRCASE. In a DORM ROOM. "You made it!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs to Jennifer.

I couldn't help myself. "Sit!" I yelled and Lance plopped down on the floor, his legs crossed.

"Ellie!" Lance was mad. "You promised."

Jennifer caught on. "Stand!" Lance stood. "And kiss me." He gladly did. I turned the other way, not wanting to watch, and I got a much more appealing sight.

"Elle," Will smiled as we hugged. I love it when he calls me Elle. Not Elaine, not Ellie, just Elle.

"So, how's college?" I asked as we all sat down on some chairs.

"Not that bad," Will said, "Professor Carlisle-my English professor-is really cool."

"Yeah, but Professor Germaine is a total pain," said Lance, complaining about his political science teacher.

Will laughed majestically and, well, king like. "He's just mad because he didn't know who Calvin Coolidge was and Mr. Germaine yelled at him."

"I still don't know!" said Lance, smiling this time.

"How was your girl's day?" asked Will.

"Oh, really cool!" said Jennifer, "We made a lot of friends! I met a bunch of girls on the cheerleading squad and Ellie met a bunch of boys-you know jocks similar to her."

Will sat up straight. "Who did you meet Elle?"

"Oh," I said, excited about the fact my boyfriend cared that much, "Just some people, there's this one guy, Saxon, who said he would recommend me for track. It was really sweet of him."

An all familiar shadow passed over Will's eyes but I pretended not to notice. Will usually doesn't like talking about his 'shadows'.

We sat and joked around for awhile and as I was helping Lance understand who Calvin Coolidge was, there was a big knock on the door.

Lance got up and answered it and there were two girls standing there. Both girls were extremely pretty, one prettier than Jennifer! That was really saying something.

The first girl was a tall red-headed girl who was wearing a ton of eyeliner and black Goth-like clothes yet still managed to look like a model. The second girl was an extremely thin girl with long, smooth black hair and a small head. She was dressed completely different from the first girl with tight jeans and a silk, flowy pink top.

"Hi Lance!" The second one said, totally flirting, "How are you?"

"Fine," said Lance, completely oblivious to the girl's giddiness. The first girl rolled her eyes. Nice to know someone had some sense.

"Hey Lance, Will," She said, sounding almost bored, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, right!" said Will, standing up. I noticed Will had almost seemed to be in a daze before he said that, "Girls, this is my girlfriend Elle and Lance's girlfriend Jennifer. Girls, this is one of the girls next door, Morgan."

"Oh," said Morgan, "You didn't tell us you had girlfriends. Nice to meet you two." You would have to be an idiot to miss the poison laced in Morgan's voice. Turns out I was in a room full of idiots.

"Yeah Lance," said the second girl, obviously upset, "You didn't tell _me_ about _Jennifer_ here."

Lance was still oblivious and I felt Jennifer tense next to me.

"Really? I could have sworn we did," was all Lance said as he scratched the back of his neck. Jennifer grabbed my arm. She was clearly containing herself from jumping up and kicking the crap out of everyone but me.

"Lance," Jennifer hissed, "Sit down." Lance once again sat down in the middle of the floor. Morgan and the other girl stared at him, weirded out.

"You know Elle," Will said, changing the subject, "Elaine here has the same name as you, isn't that funny?"

Elaine looked confused yet pissed at the same time, "Huh? But her name is Elle."

"Ellie," I corrected (I only let Will call me Elle), "Short for Elaine."

"Well Ell_ie_ that is pretty weird." said Elaine, her voice still snotty. My arm was turning red from Jennifer's hand.

Morgan finally noticed this had gone far enough, "Come on Elaine, let's go back to the room. We've got homework. Bye Will." She said, walking out the door, dragging Elaine with her.

"Bye Lance!" Elaine yelled, perky again. The door shut behind her.

"Okay Jennifer," I managed to choke out, "You're cutting off my blood circulation." Jennifer realized her grasp.

"Well," Her tingly voice angry, "Ellie and I better go." The boys didn't even try to stop us.

When we were back in the car Jennifer nearly broke down crying. "Oh my God!" She yelled.

"Yeah I know," I said, trying to comfort her and back the car out at the same time.

"Did you see the way she was flirting with him?"

"Yeah, she was laying it on pretty thick," I said, attempting to turn around.

"Who does she think she is?"

"I don't know." I said, "But she had no right to."

"Totally! And that was just Morgan. Did you see that Elaine chick with Lance-"

I screeched the brakes to a halt.

"What do you mean Morgan?" I asked.

"Well duh, she totally was flirting with Will."

"NO she was not." I practically yelled.

Jennifer looked scared. "Um, yeah Ellie she was and you're blocking someone."

It was true. Behind us was a car of college students honking at us. I started driving again, still arguing with Jennifer.

"She wasn't besides it's not like he'd go out with her." I said.

"Whatever did you see how he was staring at her when she first walked in?"

I remembered how he had seemed kind of dazed.

"Oh my God!" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ellie but, well, she was pretty hot," said Jennifer. "Elaine too." She said Elaine like it was diseased, "Isn't it weird that you two have the same name?"

Yeah it was. In fact, too weird.

"And is it just me or did it seem like Elaine and Morgan seem like weird roommates? I mean Elaine was like prep and Morgan was like a freak."

Yes they did seem oddly matched yet like they were actually friends, well not mutual but Elaine seemed to think so.

"And why are they next door?" Jennifer continued, " I mean aren't boys and girls separated on that floor?"

Yes. The floor wasn't Co-ed. Oh my god-

"Jennifer don't you get it?" I shouted again, "Elaine and Morgan? Did you see how Elaine liked Lance and how Will liked Morgan? And how Will and Lance are Arthur and Lancelot!"

"I already know who Will and Lance are," Jennifer said, confused, "But what do those slutty girls have to do with it?"

We pulled into our driveway then and I grabbed Jennifer and pulled her into the house.

"Mr. Morton! Mr. Morton!" I yelled, dragging Jennifer.

Mr. Morton came out of my Dad's study, looking concerned.

"Elaine? What is it?"

"Mr. Morton what do you know about Morgan le Fay and Elaine of Astolat?"

* * *

**Done! All right please review and tell me if you like it! Oh and thanks to all my original reviewers!**

**JulesAmes-**Glad you liked it! And as for the grammar it's a little thing called spell check that a lot of people pretend that they've never heard of it.

**Rayne-**I don't know, neither sounds right do they? Oh well.

**Leash-**I updated! And thanks for saying it was written well!

**mediator girl-**I promise I won't make you cry but keep reading even if it looks like you might be crying soon because we all know nothing is ever what it seems in these stories.

**Aly-**Glad you liked it! And I'll update again soon!

**Lady of the ****Lake****-**I updated! Glad you love it!

**Darkest Illusions-**I'm glad you liked that line! I threw in some parts of it in this chapter if you couldn't tell.


	3. Explanations and Teachers

**Chapter 3-Explanations and Teachers**

Mr. Morton blinked and stared at me. Jennifer looked as if she was concerned for my mental health. Neither spoke but two other people did.

"Morgan le Fay?" My Dad's head popped out of his office.

"The Lady of Shallot? What about her?" My Mom asked as she came out too.

Oh crap.

"Well, we were at Will and Lance's dorm-"

"Alone?" My Dad questioned suspiciously.

"Not the point. Anyway, there are these two girls who live next door to them named Elaine and Morgan."

Mr. Morton raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like you Elaine. Thinking of legendary people, I would have thought you would think it was a coincidence."

I couldn't believe Mr. Morton. This guy is in a freaking cult and he doesn't even realize the importance of this!

"It isn't a co-ed floor Mr. Morton." I pointed out. Now both of Mr. Morton's eyebrows were up.

"Oh dear," he said, sounding as if he was about to faint, "We need to get a look at these girl's files and see if they have any qualities similar to their predecessors-"

Mr. Morton didn't get to finish, "Okay who do you think these girls are?" asked Jennifer, "Morgan Lee Fate and Elaine of Ash-two-lot? Who?"

My parents looked at Jennifer as if she'd just caught on fire.

"Morgan Le Fay has to be one of the biggest villainesses in legend! She is said to be Arthur's half-sister, daughter of Igraine but not Uther, and is said to be a witch who actually stole Excalibur! She is either the sister or, according to some readings, the mother of Mordred along with Arthur after she seduced him one night!" My Dad exclaimed in one breath. My Mom picked up where he left off.

"She, like her mother, was said to have amazing beauty which is how she could seduce not only Arthur but an unsuspecting King, making her a Queen! But her beauty was nothing compared to the lily maid of Astolat! In fact Elaine was so beautiful that Morgan, who was envious, locked her in a tower where Lancelot rescued her. She then fell in love with the Knight and used magic to get him to bed her and then became pregnant with the greatest knight ever! Sir Galahad. After Lancelot returned to Camelot and his love Guinevere, Elaine died of a broken heart while floating down a river."

Jennifer was returning the look as if she saw my parents catch on fire. "I'll put it in lay mans terms later," I whispered to her to which she perked up.

"Mr. Morton have they ever shown up before?" I asked.

"Well, the lady of Shallot has, that's why we thought she was you Elaine, but Morgan le Fay never has been recorded as coming, because I guess we have never beaten Mordred before. And the Lady of the Lake has never been shown coming before you," said Mr. Morton, deep in thought, "I will get Mr. Frances researching and I will have a word with someone over at Yale. Maybe I can get someone who works with housing or is on the board. Oh, and girls, Miss Iseult will be coming to Camelot High School as a teacher."

Both Jennifer and I were happy at this. Miss Iseult is the coolest member of the Order. She's from Ireland and is ridiculously pretty and funny. And she thinks her parents are as dorky as mine. I mean her parents named her Isabel Iseult. Okay, who would do that to a kid? It's practically pronounced the same.

Miss Iseult showed up the next day at school. Actually she was late so before she came the class was goofing off.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Saxon sitting behind me. His best friend Wyatt was sitting next to him, looking distracted.

"Hey yourself," I said, smiling.

"So I told Mrs. Kettle about you," said Saxon, "She's interested in meeting you."

"Thanks," I said, "That's great!"

"So Ellie," said Wyatt, suddenly snapping back to reality. "Your foster sister, Jennifer, is she seeing anyone?"

I nearly choked on my spit in order not to laugh. I mean Wyatt's okay and all but he looks like Sam next to Frodo when it comes to Lance and he looks like Gollum next to Legolas compared to Will.

"Um, yeah, she is," I said, trying to sound sympathetic. "His name is Lance, he's a freshman at Yale."

Wyatt's face fell. "Oh," he said, "Figures."

"Well what about you Ellie?" asked Saxon.

"What about me?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

I couldn't tell if Saxon genuinely wanted to know or if he was asking me out. I managed to say, "Yeah" before Miss Iseult finally walked (well, ran) into class.

"Sorry I'm late!" She gasped, her Irish accent booming. "I'm Miss Iseult and I'm your new teacher."

Wyatt dropped his binder, gaping along with the rest of the boys. Even with her black hair a mess and her stuff everywhere, Miss Iseult is still pretty hot. She totally pulled off a hot librarian look with some Baroness-style glasses. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

That night I was in my private room when Jennifer came in wearing her cheerleading sweats.

"Hi," she said in her soft voice, "I was wondering about something and I was hoping you could help me."

I figured by her clothes she wanted to see if her jumps were good or something so I said, "Sure, what?"

"Well," Jennifer began, "this." And she pulled in nearly ten library books.

All of them about King Arthur.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that all of you guys are constantly talking about Sir this guy or some mythical king and I want to understand so I can be prepared like you are."

I sighed, "Fine."

Jennifer squealed and plopped on the ground.

After about a half hour we were a quarter through a big book called _The Round Table._ Out of nowhere Jennifer asked, "So what's with you and that Saxon guy?"

I stared at her, "What?" I asked.

"Well, you're always talking about how sweet he is and Will was totally jealous."

I remembered Will's shadow, "He was jealous? Why?"

Jennifer laughed, "Because he's self-conscious! He must think you might cheat on him the way, well, I did."

"But he was the one flirting with Morgan le Slut!" I said. Jennifer just shook her head. "Whatever."

I couldn't believe it. Me? Cheat on Will? Never! I love him!

There was a knock on the door and Miss Iseult walked in. "Hi girls," She said.

"Hey Miss Iseult," said Jennifer, still reading

"How was teaching?" I asked.

"Hard," she said, "And the principal kept yelling at me! I tell you Ian is a piece of work! Well I was just coming to check on you! Be careful." And with that she left.

All of a sudden Jennifer gasped. "What?" I asked.

"What's the principal's name?"

"Um," I thought, "Principal Tristam, and according to Miss Iseult his first name is Ian, why?"

Jennifer looked up from her book, "Ellie, Isabel and Ian. Tristam and Iseult. Tristan and Isolde!"

"Oh my God." I said, "How many reincarnations are there?"

"I know!" said Jennifer, "Do you think that "black side" Mr. Morton is always talking about?"

"I don't know but I'm sure Mr. Morton can help, plus Miss Iseult is way smarter than that."

"Yeah, hey Ellie how do pronounce this? Gawain or Ga-way-in?"

And we went back to researching. We didn't know it then but our research would help us because Mr. Morton and Miss Iseult were our biggest allies and they were about to get to busy.

* * *

**Yes another chapter completed! Thanks for all the reviews! Please do it again!**

**JulesAmes-I know it's not that weird that people have the same names but remember nothing is coincidence in Avalon (or Camelot) High**

**Darkest Illusions- If you couldn't tell yeah I researched. I checked out a book as soon as I read the book because I had no idea what was going on.**

**-elle- !luv that name!- I updated! (please don't hurt me!) I didn't make it up!**


	4. Cookie Dough and Tragedy

Chapter 4-Cookie Dough and Tragedy

Over the next week Jennifer and I watched Miss Iseult as she did nothing but talk about Principal Tristam. She went from bickering with him to practically day-dreaming about him. It was actually pretty gross.

Friday was the day the track team had their tryouts. Jennifer went to the cheerleading tryout the day earlier with nearly every girl in the school (excluding me) and had made it. On Friday I went to the field with Saxon, Wyatt and nearly every freshman. Turns out over at the middle school any kid can join and it turns into a big social event rather than a sport. Most of the freshman (except the few like Saxon and me who actually like Track) were shocked that they actually had to do work. Luckily they didn't waste our time and left. Mostly everyone, including me, made the team.

On my way back from the field to school Saxon ran up to me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey yourself," I said automatically. As soon as I said it I regretted it. Because I remembered what Jennifer had said about Saxon and me.

"You did a great job out here," He said, smiling.

"Thanks," I said quickly as I picked up my pace, trying to get out of there. Unfortunately this had the opposite effect I wanted. Since I wasn't really looking at my feet I tripped.

Over a rock.

How embarrassing is that?

Turns out very since the entire contents of my duffle bag spilled everywhere around the parking lot. I screamed with my teeth clenched, frustrated (which now that I think about it made it worse seeing as Saxon gave me a weird look). I ignored him and started picking up my stuff. Saxon scooped down next to me and started helping. We gathered everything except my Physics textbook which Saxon handed over to me. Our hands touched and our eyes locked and we stared for awhile until there were two loud honks.

I broke off my gaze with Saxon to see none other than A. William Wagner sitting in his car.

You know that rock thing. Yeah I'd rather fall over fifty rocks to avoid this.

"Elle!" He yelled from the car.

I stood straight up into the air.

"Will!" I yelled, flustered.

Well shrieked is more like it.

In a very high pitched voice.

"Will!" I said, as I ran next to the open window of his car. "What are you doing here?"

"Jennifer said she couldn't pick you up so after Miss Iseult, Mr. Morton, and your parents I finally got the job."

I smiled at his little joke but Saxon ruined our nice moment.

"Miss Iseult?" Saxon asked.

Desperate to change the subject I said, "Oh Saxon! Saxon this is my boyfriend Will, Will this is Saxon."

The shadow over Will's eyes passed, "Hi, nice to meet you," he managed to say.

"Yeah," Said Saxon who seemed weirded out, "Hi."

"WELL," I managed so say very loudly, "Will let's go!" And I hopped into the passenger seat and Will was out of there faster than we could say 'awkward'.

The car ride was so awkward. It was silent before Will asked, "Did you make the team?"

I smiled, relieved over the change in subject. "Yeah I did."

"Did he?""

Well so much for changing the subject.

"I think he did. I wasn't really paying attention." That was true though I hadn't been paying attention but I knew he'd made the team.

"So how's college?" I asked desperately.

"Fine," He said, angry.

"'Kay." I said, not knowing what to say.

We sat in silence the rest of the way home. When we reached my driveway I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. But I stuck my head back through the window.

"Bye Will," I said, "I love you."

Will smiled and said "I love you too." I kissed him and went into the house.

When I went inside the foyer I screamed with all my might, kicking my duffle bag. I regretted this instantly for as soon as I went up the small steps into the living room I saw Mr. Morton had company. In a large armchair holding a tea cup was an old, serious women with round glasses.

"Oh, hi," I said, embarrassed. "Hello Mr. Morton."

The lady raised an eyebrow but Mr. Morton saved me, "Hello. Elaine this is Yale's dean Ms. Nimue, Vivienne, this is Elaine Harrison."

Ms. Nimue still gave me a look that clearly said 'what is wrong with you?' Maybe it was because my mouth was open so wide my bottom teeth reached my knees.

Mr. Morton's hand was on Ms. Nimue's thigh.

Ew.

I was so freaked out I said 'hi' quickly and ran up stairs, scared out of my mind. I ran and dropped my stuff in my room and barged into Jennifer's room.

"Oh my God-" I started to say but stopped when I saw her.

Jennifer was sitting on her bed watching TV eating a tub of cookie dough with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jen! What's wrong?"

Jennifer jumped up a foot in the air, startled and immediately began wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Ellie nothing's wrong. How was track?"

"Jennifer I know something's wrong, for an adulteress you suck at lying."

Jennifer looked up at me and suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh Jen," I said again as I bent down and let her cry on my shoulder.

"It's...it's...Lance!" Jennifer said, crying harder and sniffling.

"What about him?"

"I (sniff) called him today and (sniff) to tell him about cheer(sniff)leading and (sniff) and I asked if we could(sniff) you know (sniff) go out and I (sniff) heard (sniff) I heard..."

"Heard who?" I asked, glad Jennifer's cries had reduced to sniffles.

I was wrong.

"ELAINE!" Jennifer burst out, "ELAINE IN THE BACKROUND ASKING IF HE WANTED TO ORDER PIZZA OR CHINESE!"

Jennifer sobbed into my shoulder as I sat there stunned, "And he told me...that...that maybe...SOME OTHER TIME!"

"Aww Jen, it's alright. He's not cheating, they're probably having a party or something." I said.

"Real (sniff) ly? You think so?"

"Probably, hey got another spoon?" I asked, spotting the cookie dough.

Jennifer nodded and pulled out five spoons.

We dug in, watching Jennifer's TV. We spent a long time laughing at how corny _General_ _Hospital_ is.

"Sorry about your shirt." Jennifer said sheepishly awhile later. Her constant tears had made the shoulder of my shirt wet.

"It's fine."

"So why'd you come in here anyway?"

"Oh," I said as I remembered, "Mr. Morton was laying the moves on Ms. Nimue down stairs."

Jennifer giggled, "Yeah if you think that's bad look at this!"

Jennifer grabbed my hand and told me to follow her. We snuck past Ms. Nimue and Mr. Morton (who probably wouldn't of noticed us anyway the two were laughing at something stupid he'd just said.) Jennifer then pulled me into the basement corridor where some members of the Order live. She took me to a door and cracked it open a peek and I gasped at what I saw.

There on the bed lay Miss Iseult and Principal Tristam.

Kissing.

Bare Naked.

"Oh my God!" I gasped once Jennifer closed the door.

"I know," she said, "They've been there for hours, I saw her sneak him in."

Suddenly Jennifer gasped and grabbed my arm tightly.

"What?" I asked.

"I remembered how the story ends."

"How?"

"In tragedy."

* * *

**Hi my faithful reviewers! Sorry about the long update!**

**tweedledee11-Hi! Thanks 4 reviewing! Um I gotta ask though next time you reveiw could you put it in, um, normal language? Also the movie Tristan&Isolde is based off of Arthurian Legend.**

**ReadingRobyn-You know what's scary. I had the track meet planned before your review! Creepy.**

**Darkest Illusions/Obnoxiously Peachy Twit 200...-I can't believe you guys took my advice! That's so nice of you!**

**TO ALL WILL/ELLIE SHIPPERS!**

**I don't want to give anything away but you've given me no choice. I do not plan on breaking Will and Ellie up. They will argue a bit but never end their relationship. **


	5. How to Ensure an Awkward Party

**Chapter 5-How to Ensure an Awkward Party**

"Wait Will, could you repeat that?" I asked Will on Jennifer's cell phone.

One week had passed and I was sitting on a bench at the track field for practice. Jennifer was currently crying next to me and it was hard to talk and comfort at the same time. Her cheerleading coach said if she kept up the good work she might be captain which had caused one of the cheerleaders, Rebecca Caulfield, to throw a hissy fit that made the coach throw her off the team. Jennifer was now loathed by the squad because Rebecca was the best cheerleader they had.

She was so badly hated Lydia Derwood had called her a stupid fat whore (which was ironic coming from Lydia, but I digress) and Jennifer was extremely upset.

"I said," Will repeated for me, "Lance and I are going to have a party Saturday."

"Oh Will that sounds awesome!" I said as I turned to Jennifer and repeated his words. She immediately perked up and started wondering what she should wear. I turned back to Will and put him on speaker phone.

"Yeah," He said, "Lance is probably going to try to spike he punch so look out."

I laughed, "Well I'm surprised you wouldn't do that yourself."

Will laughed. "So who's going to be there?" I asked. I had met some of Will's college friends and liked them. Minus Morgan le Slut of course.

"Oh you know, mainly our building, you know Jack, Carl, Elaine-" Unfortunately Will was still on speaker phone.

"Elaine's going to be there?" Jennifer screeched (in my ear I might add).

I could picture Will's confused face over the phone. "Um, yeah..."

Jennifer began hyperventilating. "Oh my Gosh!"

"Jennifer, breathe."

"What's going on Elle?"

"Will!" Jennifer managed to yell, "Is it all right if I bring some friends?"

I could practically see the bewildered look on Will as if he was right in front of me. "Um, sure?" He said it as if it was a question.

"Hey Ellie...Jennifer." Wyatt walked up to us Saxon right behind him. Wyatt looked at Jennifer as if she was, ironically, a queen.

"Hey Wyatt! Saxon! Do you guys want to come to a college party at Yale with us?"

I swear to God if it wasn't illegal I would've killed Jennifer right there. She invited Saxon! SAXON! And we were on speaker phone!

"Who's Wyatt? Wait, Saxon?" I heard Will say. The realization of what she just did took over Jennifer and she shot me an apologetic look. Wyatt however looked like he was on cloud nine. And Saxon, well, Saxon didn't look upset.

"YEAH! SURE! I'D-I MEAN WE! WE! WE WOULD LOVE TO GO!" Yelled Wyatt, who looked as if he wasn't trying to yell on purpose he was just _that_ excited.

Saxon noticed how embarrassing Wyatt was acting and managed to drag him away, yelling behind him, "We'll be there!"

"Um, so I take it you're bringing friends?" I heard Will's voice on speaker.

"...Yeah," I said slowly, feeling stupid.

* * *

"I am so sorry!" Jennifer repeated for the millionth time as I pulled up into the driveway.

"Jennifer," I said through gritted teeth, still in shock. "Out of all the people..."

"I know and-" Jennifer began but I got out of the car. She followed, yelling "I'm sorry!"

I walked into the house and kicked a wall. I walked up the small steps and was horrified to see Mr. Morton and Ms. Nimue.

Ms. Nimue probably thinks I'm a psycho.

And it didn't help when Jennifer burst in yelling, "I'm sorr-oh! Crap! I mean, um...Hi Ms. Nimue!"

Ms. Nimue waved shakily, "Hello girls."

An awkward silence past before Ms. Nimue said, "Well I really must go."

Mr. Morton looked as if Ms. Nimue had just said 'King Arthur sucks!'

"Vivien! You're leaving? Don't go!"

"Oh I have a class! Sorry!" She said. She began to leave but handed me a pamphlet and whispered, "Call this."

I looked at it.

Anger Management classes.

Oh lord.

Mr. Morton looked at us with venom in his eyes, "Thank you for embarrassing me!"

Jennifer and I did the naturally brave thing to do.

We ran away.

"Wow." Jennifer said as we ran into my spare room.

I didn't know what to say.

"So," Jennifer said, opening the door to my closet and looking around, "What are you gonna wear to the party?"

I stared at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not going!"

Jennifer looked shocked, "You're not? Why?"

"Because you invited Saxon to Will's party!" I said in disbelief.

Jennifer frowned. "Yeah, well, you could use it to your advantage."

"How?"

"We're going to make Will and Lance forget all about Morgan le slut and the lily whore."

"How?" I repeated.

"Simple." Jennifer said, "Make them realize they need us more than we need them."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Jennifer sighed, "That we already have two boys that'd be totally willing to date us! Hello! Saxon and Wyatt."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, shocked.

Jennifer just shook her head.

There is something evil in a cheerleader's mind.

"But Will-"

"Will is attracted to a witch! And I mean a literal witch not a, you know." Jennifer had a point.

"So Ellie here's the deal, your parents are going to be at a professor thingy or whatever which means the only adults here will be Miss Iseult and Mr. Morton. So you can either come to a fun party and have fun with your boyfriend or sit here at home and listen to them gush about their crushes while your boyfriend is at a frat party with a very loose girl who's ancestor seduced his. It's your choice."

I stared at the floor and mumbled, "It's not a frat party."

"Ellie!"

"Alright, I'll go!"

Jennifer smiled smugly, "Good."

* * *

Saturday night Jennifer had managed to put more products onto my face than I thought possible. She somehow had made me look, well, pretty. It was weird. She, of course, looked gorgeous.

Mr. Morton was talking on the phone with his precious "Vivien" and Miss Iseult had disappeared into her room claiming to have a headache even though Jennifer and I knew better.

We told Mr. Morton we were leaving and he merely dismissed us with a wave of his hand. Jennifer and I waited in the driveway as Saxon's black Neon pulled up.

"Alright," I said, nervous, "Let's go party."

* * *

**Yay I updated! Sorry for the wait! Especially on such a short chapter! My computer was having some problems combined with a little writer's block. Thanks for all the positive reviews!**


	6. The Party Part I: American Idiots

**Chapter 6- The Party Part I- American Idiots**

Loud rock music blared through the stereo. Green Day's American Idiot. Okay, I think the fact American kids like us listen to this song just proves Green Day's point. People in America are morons. I mean they can't even figure out the fact Billie Joe is making fun of them. No, they were all bouncing up and down in front of Will and Lance's impressive stereo.

I knew Lance must have selected the songs because Will knows how much I hate that song. And Will wouldn't know that much music other than Troubadours anyway.

I immediately tried looking for Mr. Wagner. Jennifer did the same for Mr. Reynolds. We did it as fast as we could because our car ride over had been so awkward. Wyatt would not shut up. He maybe stopped talking three times. The first two were to laugh at a lame joke he had told and the third was when we reached the parking lot. Even Saxon looked embarrassed for him.

In fact Saxon and I should get Oscars for not doing any of the following: laughing, yelling at Wyatt, not stopping the car (The academy should definitely award Saxon for that) or jumping out of the car and running away to the nearest gas station.

"So, um, Jennifer, um, well, um," Wyatt was trying to ask Jennifer to dance and she knew it and her search for Lance increased.

"Well, um, would you, um-"

"LANCE!" Jennifer screamed as she finally saw him, causing nearly all of the still sober partygoers to turn towards the front doorway we were standing in.

"Hey Jen," Lance said, walking over and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, trying to quiet her down. Wyatt's face turned into mush as the partygoers started dancing to a new song selection.

"Hey Lance," She said frowning when she saw the lily whore behind him. Elaine didn't look too happy to see her either.

Elaine looked twice as slutty than usual, wearing a pink tube top that looked like a bra and a jean skirt so short that if she bent over she might have gotten a second tube top.

"Hey Ellie," Elaine sounded genuinely nice on my name which she quickly changed to bitchy on, "Jennifer." She wrinkled her nose and gave a non-discreet eye roll. Lance didn't notice. She eyed Saxon and Wyatt, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh um," I said, "This is Saxon and Wyatt."

Jennifer (rudely, I might add) pushed Wyatt forward making him nearly bump into Elaine, who looked disgusted. Clearly she had been interested Saxon.

This still wasn't bad if you thought about it.

But Saxon had the same disgusted look Elaine had on for Wyatt (and Jennifer).

Great.

I had to get out of there.

"Lance, where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," He said, pointing to a door in the huge dorm.

I practically ran.

The bathroom, like the rest of the place, was way too big and way too elaborate. I scanned the mirror and unstuck my eyelashes, which had clumped together from Jennifer's mascara, to waste time.

I looked around and was surprised to see an US Weekly and horrified to see a Cosmo. I picked up the US and flipped a couple pages. There was a page dedicated to **Cool Teen Queens**. Basically it talked about that Princess, the lightning girl, that one girl who saved the president and that one girl who was "just friends" with Luke Striker.

I sighed, bored. I put the magazine away and opened the door, only to come face to face with Will.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Ditto."

OH MY GOD. Who says ditto?

But Will just smiled and said, "Hey I want to show you something."

"Okay."

Will led me through the crowd of teens dancing and grinding against each other to Milkshake by Kelis (Jennifer and Lance among them). Will pulled my hand as we climbed the stairs.

He led me to two big glass doors with billowy white drapes that opened to a beautiful circular, stone balcony with carved railings.

"Wow," I gasped, amazed.

"I know, it's awesome," Will said removing his hand from mine and putting his arm around my shoulders.

We then went on to have an intellectual conversation about English literature.

Yeah right, we started to make out.

But all's well that ends well.

We were sadly interrupted by a big jolt in volume of the stereo.

_HEY NOW YOUR AN ALL STAR! GET YOUR GAME ON GO PLAY! HEY NOW YOUR A ROCK STAR! GET THE SHOW ON GET PAID!_

It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if fifty drunken college kids weren't screaming along with the words.

Will and I jumped apart, surprised. We cracked up laughing.

"That scared me," I said, putting a hand on my chest. Will kept on laughing.

Suddenly there was a noise of what sounded like a crash as the music stopped. A bunch of groans and complaints went up into the air but most were drowned out by the sound of a girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

Will and I stared at each other as a gust of wind past.

"What was that?" he asked, looking at the balcony door.

I shook my head, "I have no idea."

"Should we check?"

"I don't know," I said, sitting on one of the stone benches. It was freezing cold, especially in my skirt.

There was another screeching noise when suddenly more sounds came back.

_HER TWO KIDS IN HIGH SCHOOL; THEY TELL HER THAT SHE'S UNCOOL! BUT SHE STILL PREOCCUPIES-NINETEEN-NINETEEN-1985!_

The stereo was working again.

"I think it's better now," Will said. I just nodded my head. Will looked down to the ground nervously.

"Listen, Elle, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see-"

He was interrupted when the balcony door suddenly flew open. I jumped a foot in the air and fell flat on the balcony floor with only my elbows to protect my face, causing them to scratch against the stone floor.

"Oh my God. You okay, hun?"

I looked up, horrified to see Morgan peering down on me with a false look of concern on her face.

**Dun Dun Dun! Lol! Thanks for all the great reviews! And now I have a contest for all my reviewers! The first person who can tell me the first and last names of the girls in the Cool Teen Queens section and what book they're from will appear in a chapter of Camelot High! The winner will need to tell me in their review their gender and first name. That's all I need and want so please don't give me extra details like your hair color. Also I can't promise what chapter the winner will appear in. It probably won't be the next one though. Till I update again! Ciao!**


	7. The Party Part II: Okay

Chapter 7-The Party Part II-Okay

Morgan was lucky that the only thing I had since lunch was a muffin and a bag of cheetos because I felt my stomach lurch forward as I laid flat on Will's balcony. And I also happened to be extremely close to her black boots.

Actually I wish I had eaten more.

"Um...hi?"

I said it like a question because Morgan was looking at me as if I had just jumped up and told her about how Will, Jennifer, Lance and I were reincarnations of people featured in Spamalot. And that she was the reincarnation of a Witch who slept with her brother and some say was the Mother of Will's brother.

You know, crazy.

Her eye-liner enhanced eyes peered down at me as if to say 'Are you serious?'

With a sweet smile of course.

"Elle are you alright?" Will asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry."

I could have sworn I saw Morgan look disappointed at that. She just sucked it up though and said, "Well that's great."

We stood there in awkward silence for way to long.

Well Morgan and Will stood; I was on my hands and knees.

Morgan shifted from foot to foot as if she was nervous or something.

"Um Will, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Morgan." Will said, not budging an inch. I didn't either because, well, I was way too embarrassed to do anything.

Morgan sighed, annoyed. "Alone?"

"OH!" I said way too loudly.

Have I ever mentioned I was an actress?

If you didn't get that was sarcasm you have maybe ten brain cells.

"SURE, I'LL JUST GO THEN." I stood up and got out of there.

Morgan flipped her red hair, finally satisfied and I ran back inside the dorm room.

I rushed down the stairs but stopped half way as I noticed a few things.

1) Despite the loud pop music nearly half of the party-goers weren't dancing but standing around looking as if they were in shock.

Note that these were the sober ones.

2) Half the stereo equipment was destroyed. The still restored equipment was what was producing The Pussycat Dolls.

3) Jennifer was nowhere to be seen

4) Lance was sitting in the corner of the large room with a bleeding arm and tears in his eyes.

What the hell had happened?

I ran down the rest of the steps and straight to Lance.

"Lance! What happened?"

Lance stared up at me and started talking really fast.

"-an-and-OH GOD!"

Lance burst into tears.

"Lance, Lance. Calm down. Lance! Breathe! Lance! STOP CRYING!"

Lance immediately did. But not until I had managed to go louder than the speaker system.

"Now" I said slowly, "Tell me, calmly, what happened."

Lance sniffed. "Well Jen and I were dancing and she went to get a drink. So I was standing there and Elaine came and asked me to dance so we did and then she jumped me and kissed me!"

ELAINE DID WHAT? I'm surprised she's still alive.

Lance continued. "So I pushed her off me but not until Jennifer saw the whole thing. She threw a fit and was yelling-it was awful-and she was getting annoyed with the music too because, well, it was annoying, so she screams at me, 'Oh go jump off somewhere and shut up that music!' So you know how I have to do everything you and Jen say so I through myself into the stereo."

"Oh my God! Lance, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but after that Elaine started yelling at Jennifer about something, I couldn't hear very well 'cause I was on the verge of passing out. Jennifer exploded at her and they drew a lot of attention to them 'cause the stereo was off now. Jen actually punched Elaine and ran out of here."

"Seriously? Well do you know where she is now?"

"No but Wyatt followed her so you and I probably don't have a ride."

I turned around to see Saxon.

"Dude, you okay?" Saxon asked Lance.

Lance sniffed. "I'm fine."

"That Elaine chick left too, I don't know where," Saxon said. "I think she has a black eye."

I winced. I don't like pain, especially near the eyes.

"So Elaine disappeared with a black eye and Jennifer and Wyatt are missing?" This was all too much.

Saxon nodded.

"Crap," I moaned.

"Where's Will?" Lance asked, cradling his bleeding arm.

"He's on your guy's balcony with Morgan."

"Wait," Saxon looked stunned, "They have a balcony? This place is huge!"

Totally unrelated Saxon.

"We don't know what to do." Said a girl, coming up to us, "Where's Will?"

"On the balcony Cassandra," Lance said, trying to move his arm.

"Well someone better get him!" Cassandra said, worried, "I know Elaine and she might tell Ms. Nimue!'

I didn't tell Cassandra that I knew perfectly well where Ms. Nimue was and it wasn't anywhere near Elaine.

"I'll get him." I said.

I rushed up the stairs to the balcony door. I was about to open it when I heard some voices. Will and Morgan.

"Yeah it was hard not knowing my Mom but I lived." Morgan was saying.

"Been there," said Will.

"You know Will, talking to you makes it feel better. It makes life seem easier."

I saw a shadow similar to Morgan's shape move closer to him and start to lean forward.

Oh no she wasn't. Not if I can help it.

I thrust the door open, this time making Morgan jump a foot in the air-away from Will that is.

"Will," I said, acting as if I hadn't heard or seen anything, "You need to get downstairs, everyone's in panic, well the sober people are."

Will looked concerned, "What happened?"

"Well apparently Elaine kissed Lance and Jennifer threw a fit and well long story short Jennifer's missing, Lance is bleeding, half your stereo is broken, Elaine disappeared with a black eye and I don't have a ride home." I said in one really big breath.

Will blinked. "Okay."

* * *

**Whoa I wrote this about one day and my new story too.**

**Congratulations cassandrajane who won the trivia and is featured in the chapter above. I hope that's your real name. Also congratulations to Celuna Cirrus who came in a very close second.**

**Answers-**

**Mia Thermopolis-The Princess Diaries  
Sam Madison-All-American Girl  
Jenny Greenley-Teen Idol  
Jessica Mastriani-1-800-Where-R-You**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this!**


	8. The Quarry and the Dairy Queen

Chapter 8-The Quarry and the Dairy Queen

"Well, she's not here either," Will said.

I groaned. This was the tenth place Will and I had looked for Jennifer and Wyatt in. The World Gym was perfect for gymnastics and Jennifer had once told me she had always wanted to go there.

We had split up into groups. Will and I had gone to look for Jennifer and possibly Wyatt while Morgan and some of her friends had gone looking for Elaine.

Lance had wanted to look for Jennifer and we were ready to let him go but his arm was causing him too much pain so Saxon and that Cassandra girl had taken him to a free Doctor clinic an hour away.

"Well what's something else about Jennifer we haven't thought of," I asked Will, "Where's somewhere she'd definitely go if she was upset?"

"Her parents."

I rolled my eyes. Will had been saying since we started that Jennifer was running back home to Annapolis.

"Will! Think! Jennifer hates her parents and her brother!"

"Well maybe we're not thinking this through all the way." Will said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jennifer isn't a simple person."

"Tell me about it. It takes her like four days to do one load of laundry," I said.

Will smiled, "Yeah. But listen, Jennifer does different things for different moods and right now she probably has a ton of moods."

"Right." I said, starting to get his point.

"So what's Jennifer probably feeling right now?"

"Well," I said, "She's definitely upset."

Will nodded, "Given. And she's probably angry."

"Sad."

"Humiliated."

"She might be feeling betrayed." I said.

Will nodded, "Good one! Oh! And she's probably remembering happy times between her and Lance!"

"And if Wyatt's still with her she's defiantly annoyed!" I shouted.

We received quite a few looks from the members of World Gym. I smiled sheepishly.

Oh my God we were having a game of Guess Jennifer's Emotions! And we were having fun.

"So Jennifer is upset, angry, sad, humiliated, betrayed, and happy and annoyed," Will said, "Now where's somewhere she'd go for any of those emotions?"

We both thought a minute before we both got it at the same time.

"Ice Cream!"

* * *

"Okay so we've been to Ben and Jerry's, Grater's and Baskin Robbins," Will counted as we got back in his car at the Baskin Robbins parking lot, "Where else?"

"I don't know I've only been here about a month, I haven't sight seen every Ice Cream Parlor in New Haven," I replied.

"Maybe she's not in New Haven," Will started, "Maybe she went back to Annap-"

"Will!" I laughed, "Can we look in Connecticut first!"

Will pretended to be upset and pouted, "Fine."

I playfully hit his arm, "Shut up!"

Could he be any cuter?

Focus, Ellie, focus! Jennifer is missing!

"We haven't tried Dairy Queen," I said.

"Yeah!" Will said, enthusiastically. "Jennifer loves the DQ!"

Will started the car and sped towards the Dairy Queen. It took about ten minutes before we saw the large red lips sign. Will parked the car and we both flung open the doors and jumped out.

Except I had forgotten to unhook my seatbelt so as I stepped out I was flung right back in. Will, who was sprinting towards the Dairy Queen, was halfway through the parking lot and didn't notice.

I tried to unhook my belt but it seemed stuck. I pulled on it and suddenly I heard a ring tone. I jumped, startled, and looked around to see Will's phone flashing. I answered it for him.

"Hello?"

I heard a scream and a cry before a desperate voice called through, "Will?"

I shook my head. Then I realized they couldn't see that and answered, "No. It's Ellie Harris-"

But I was cut off with a scream and an "Ellie! Come quick! Help!"

I couldn't believe this, "Where? Go where?" I asked, completely freaked out. The other door opened and Will came back.

"She's not in there-" He started to say but I didn't hear over another scream.

"The quarry! Hurry!" The phone went dead. I stared up at Will.

"We need to go to the quarry! Now!"

* * *

The quarry is like a small little lake. Above it is this really big water tower. I mean a really tall one. I got nauseous looking at it.

I had explained my strange phone call to Will as we drove at full speed towards the quarry. We both had no idea what was going on.

Will stopped the car and reached into the little storage compartment in front of the passenger seat. He pulled out two flashlights and tossed one to me. We stepped out of the car and slowly crept towards the water's edge.

I was scared. I was truly and definitely freaked out of my mind. I heard a twig snap and I grabbed Will's hand with all my might. He smiled at me reassuringly and we trudged forward.

We reached the edge of the miniature lake. We were about twenty-five feet from Will's car and the water tower.

I flashed my flashlight around, looking, "I don't see or hear anything. Do you?"

"No. Do you know who called my cell-"

But Will was cut off by my scream. I had flashed my flashlight and had caught something.

Wyatt was laying face down in the dirt and Elaine was floating in the water.

And neither seemed to be breathing.

* * *

**I finally updated! Sorry guys but it took me forever to get this wording right. Also I started another fic so I got busy. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them all!**


	9. The Wyatt, the Witch and the Water Tower

Chapter 9-The Wyatt, the Witch and the Water Tower

I dropped my flashlight in the mud and Will and I ran over to Wyatt and Elaine. I kneeled next to Wyatt and rolled him over onto his back. Mud splattered all over the place as he plopped onto the ground.

Will trudged into the water and checked out Elaine. He turned to look at me slowly.

"She's dead," he said sadly.

I gasped. Don't get me wrong, I never liked Elaine but it didn't mean I wanted her to die.

Okay Jennifer did. She and I would occasionally spend hours thinking of creative ways to kill Elaine and Morgan.

But we hadn't meant it.

I picked up my flashlight to examine her. I hadn't realized the whole damage. Blood was all over her beautiful features and her expensive looking clothes. Her cheeks had dried tears on them. A small dagger was wedged in her body, right below her neck. Her eyes were half open and her hair was in tangles and a mess around her pretty face. She had one black eye from when Jennifer had punched her. But she showed no signs of putting up a fight.

I reached to touch the knife to have my arm snatched by Will, "Don't put your finger prints on it!" He whispered loudly, thinking of all those CSI and corny Murder mystery detective shows.

I nodded and let a silent tear roll down my cheek.

We looked over at Wyatt and I squatted next to him. Wyatt had a line of blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. He, unlike Elaine, didn't have a dagger or any other weapon. But he looked horrible and a mess. A lock of his black hair had fallen into his blue eyes. Suddenly I had a maternal instinct and I reached forward to move it out of the way. He looked so peaceful.

Suddenly Wyatt's eyes shot opened and he gasped loudly.

I screamed, shocked, and fell backwards. Wyatt sat up straight in the air. Wyatt gasped in pain and sunk back down to the ground, clutching his stomach. His breathing was heavy and he was taking short gasps.

I clutched my heart, scared out of mind. Will raced out of the water and rushed over to Wyatt's side, placing his hand on his front, trying to calm Wyatt from his large panic attack.

"Okay. It's okay. Dude, breathe!" Will shouted at Wyatt. I scrambled on the ground and crawled up next to them. Wyatt began to hyperventilate. Will and I tried to calm him down but he was too freaked out to pay attention to us.

I looked over at Will who returned my look of panic and annoyance. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I raised my hand and slapped Wyatt as hard as I could right across the face.

Wyatt froze. Will gave me a grateful look.

"Hey Wyatt," I said as soothing as I could, "It's alright."

Wyatt shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, "No it isn't."

Will looked down at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Elaine-"

"We know." I cut him off, trying to keep him calm, "Is that all?"

"No!" Wyatt yelled, "Jennifer and-"

"Wait Jennifer?" I asked.

"You know where she is?" Will asked at the same time.

Wyatt nodded, shakily.

Will and I looked up at each other. We turned back to Wyatt.

"What happened?" Will asked.

Wyatt took a deep, shaky breath and coughed a bit. "Well Jennifer stormed out of the party after Elaine kissed Lance." Wyatt spat out Lance as if it was a poisonous itch. "I followed her out to make sure she was okay. Well she was crying and really upset. I asked her if here was anything I could do. She demanded I take her to a Cold Stone."

I couldn't help but smirk. Will and I had stopped at Cold Stone before Baskin Robbins.

"Then what?" Will asked with a similar smile.

"Well on our way to Cold Stone we were suddenly side-swiped! We looked next to us but the car was already speeding past us. I asked Jennifer if it was alright if we followed that crazy freak and she was too upset to care so we followed the car here." Wyatt coughed loudly, "When we got here the person was already out of their car. We followed the noise up to the creek bed in time to see Elaine!"

Elaine side-swiped Jennifer? I did not find that as shocking as Wyatt did.

"But the worst part is," Wyatt said shakily taking a breath after another coughing fit, "Elaine was crying and holding a knife up to herself! She was just standing in the water about to die!"

I froze in fear and realization of this. How could I not see this coming?

_"But Lancelot mused a little space  
He said, "_She has a lovely face  
_God in his mercy lend her grace,  
The Lady of Shalott."_

"Well Jennifer and I freaked out naturally!" Wyatt said, not noticing my paralyzed expression, "We tried to get near her, but, it was too late." Wyatt looked down, a few tears spilling out, "She took the knife, and-" He cut off, unwilling to say it.

Will and I sat there, frozen. I couldn't believe Elaine had cared that much about Lance.

Wyatt coughed louder than ever. He sat up a bit and made a choking noise. Will and I helped him up as he coughed up some blood.

On my hands.

I groaned and wiped my hands on my grey windbreaker, not wanting to ruin my nice "party-going" jeans as Jennifer called them or Jennifer's expensive black lacey top.

Will lowered Wyatt back down onto the ground, "Who did this to you?" He asked, referring to Wyatt's bad shape.

Wyatt coughed again, "After Elaine stabbed herself, I guess it takes awhile to die because she was still, you know, alive. So Jennifer and I were trying to help her when I was suddenly hit on the back of the head with something hard."

Wyatt spat out more blood-this time on Will who looked down at his bloody knees, disgusted.

Wyatt continued, "So then she starts to beat me up and occasionally hits Jennifer and Jennifer tried to call you!"

I remember the screaming phone call I had gotten in the Dairy Queen parking lot.

"And when she was finally done she took Jennifer!"

I looked down at Wyatt, "Who?"

Wyatt just kept coughing with the occasional bit of blood.

Will looked at him, "Where?"

Wyatt's eyes started to roll back into his head and he passed out-but not before pointing upwards.

At the water tower.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave him there?" Will asked later as he and I got into position to climb the water tower.

I nodded, "Yes. He's safer there."

Will and I had taken the unconscious Wyatt and laid him in the backseat of Will's car. Don't worry we totally left the windows down.

"Alright let's go," I said as I grabbed Will's hand. We had figured we could do that mountain climbers thing in case one of us falls we could help them up.

Don't worry my gym back in Minnesota had a rock wall so I was pretty good climber and Will was pretty good too. And it was just a ladder.

As we reached the top Will gave me a small boost up onto the ledge. I turned and helped him up. We looked around the platform.

"Ellie!"

I spun around to my side to see Jennifer tied up to the railing of the ledge. She had a small, grateful smile and fearful eyes, "Will!" She yelled.

We rushed up to her, crouching on our knees ready to untie her but she suddenly froze, with a paralyzed look, "Go away!"

I blinked, "No. We have to get you out of here."

Jennifer shook her head, "No you have to leave right now!"

Will stared at her, "What? Why?"

"Because she's afraid of me."

Will and I turned around to see who had said that. I gasped and Will's jaw dropped.

Towering above us, hands placed firmly on her hips, was Morgan.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't figure out how to get Wyatt to tell his story without revealing too much. I think I did okay. Plus my other story was deleted and I went on vacation for a week (in Amish country so no dial-up). And I didn't know what to do with Wyatt after he told the story because I didn't want him to just die or something. Keep those reviews coming!**


	10. Ooo, Ooo Witchy Woman

Chapter 10-Ooo, Ooo, Witchy Woman

"Oh. My. God." I whispered in shock. Will's jaw dropped even farther down (if that was even possible).

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Jennifer asked behind us.

Morgan smirked, "Because A. William Wagner and his LADY love here always have to be heroes." She announced to Jennifer, exaggerating the A and Lady loudly and pulled out a flashlight.

I froze. "You know?" I asked.

Morgan smiled and rolled her eyes in amusement, "Oh Elaine you're almost as stupid as the other Elaine down there," Morgan gestured her head down to the water below us. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes in disgust, "Of course I know that you all are reincarnations of a bunch of morons. I got to give you credit though, you really took care of my brother."

"Your brother?" Jennifer asked, confused as she struggled to get out of her ropes. I stared at her in confusion.

Will however knew exactly what she was talking about. He looked up at her and said softly, "Marco?"

Morgan's eyes danced in amusement, "Very good Artie," Morgan said in a baby voice, "Our mommy was one loose slut, eh?"

"So wait," Jennifer asked, "You're Will's sister?"

"You know it."

"Ew." Jennifer said, looking at her feet.

"But, wait," I said, utterly confused. "How come Will has never met you if you're his sister?"

"BECAUSE" Morgan shouted suddenly, "SINCE MOMMY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND BIRTH CONTROL SHE HAD ME IN COLLEGE, AND APPARANTLY A KID WOULD RUIN HER "CAREER"," Morgan used air quotes. She took a deep breath, calming down, "She put me up for foster care. And of course you spoiled brats wouldn't understand what foster care is-"

"We know what foster care is!" Jennifer interrupted, "It's when-"

"MY GOD YOU'RE STUPID!" Morgan sighed. exasperated, "Have you ever met the assholes they let take kids? They're perverted, abusive morons!" Morgan sniffed and wiped her cheek, blocking tears, "And I found out later Mom became a housewife. A HOUSEWIFE! She's never worked a day in her life."

"Look," Will said gently, in his adult "let's be reasonable" voice, "Don't be mad-"

Morgan laughed shrilly, "Oh God I can smell out people like you a mile away. You know the ones who have never spent time in Juvie because they're foster dad turned them into a child prostitute!"

Wow.

That was way too much information.

Morgan wiped away some tears and shifted her flashlight. I almost felt sorry for her.

But then I remembered Wyatt was almost in a coma and Jennifer was tied up against a rail.

Will looked at her sympathetically, "Now Morgan you can't blame us for your, well, horrible life."

"Can't I?" Morgan asked rhetorically, tears shining, "Arthur you and I may share DNA but that's where the similarities end. First off I wouldn't be stupid enough to believe a phone call from an unknown caller. You would never know if it was a trap or not."

Morgan shot Jennifer a glance. Jennifer looked back down at her feet.

"Jennifer?" Will looked at her. "What is she talking about?"

Jennifer let a tear slip, "I'm sorry guys but she was going all terrorist-psycho! She was practically torturing Wyatt! She made me call!"

Morgan smirked and Will and I felt mighty stupid.

Morgan let out a small laugh, "And now you'll join her."

I blinked, "Wait, what?"

I never got my answer because suddenly Morgan jumped forward, tackling me to the floor of the ledge. I screamed and tried to kick her off me but she was to strong. After about thirty seconds she backed up and stood up, smiling.

I was handcuffed to the railing right next to Jennifer. I kicked my legs, hoping to reach her but it didn't matter.

Because Will had jumped her the second she got back up.

Will pinned Morgan to the ground. Morgan, in turn, kneed him in his, well, "sensitive area". Will doubled over in pain, rolling onto his back allowing Morgan to sit back up. She reached over to get a second pair of handcuffs but Will grabbed her foot and dragged her away from the cuffs and towards him. She took her other leg and swung it at him, hitting him in the face. Will let go immediately as her boot's clunky heel whammed against his nose.

"Will!" I yelled as Will pulled his hands up to his now bloody nose. Morgan stood up and ran over to the cuffs while he was distracted. She snatched them and spun around and raced towards Will.

"Will!" Jennifer and I shouted, trying to warn him.

Will turned to look but Morgan snatched his wrist and tried to open the cuffs. Will took his leg and kneed Morgan in the back. Morgan let out a scream of pain and fell backwards. Will stood up and stood in front of her-as if to check on her. She in turn took her clunky boot and kicked it into his stomach. He fell backwards-right onto my lap.

"Um, hi?" I said, soothingly.

Will let out a small smirk-but it was mostly hidden by blood.

Will rushed back over to Morgan. And suddenly she rolled her eyes and narrowed them. I froze and I realized she had had enough.

"Will," I said shakily, "Don't do it-"

But Will ignored me and punched Morgan in the face. Morgan let out a furious shriek and jumped up. She kicked him multiple times and punched him in the neck. She jammed her knee up his stomach and Will fell backwards.

Morgan let out a deep breath and walked (well limped) back over to the handcuffs. She came back over and snatched Will's wrist. She dragged him over by me and Jennifer. She ignored my kicks and opened the cuffs. She fastened Will to the rail and backed up.

"I got to give you credit Arthur," She said, pulling out a cigarette, "You can fight better than two girls."

"You know," Jennifer said as Morgan lit her cigarette, "Smoking is a disgusting habit and will probably kill you."

Morgan smirked as she inhaled. She swayed over towards us and stepped over Will and me and stopped in front of Jennifer. She crouched down to about a six inches in front of Jennifer's face. She then exhaled all her smoke.

Jennifer shrieked and Morgan let out a long laugh and chucked the cigarette off the side. She walked back over to her supplies.

"What exactly are you planning to do with us?" Will asked angrily, yet, calm.

"Well the funny thing I was about to show you anyway," Morgan said. She reached into a duffel bag that I just noticed was there and pulled out a pistol. I inhaled sharply. "It's a shame Lancelot can't be here."

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled, finding my voice, "What did we ever do to you?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

We all turned to the ladder and entrance. I smiled in glee.

"Saxon!" I shouted.

"Oh my God Saxon, she's a psycho!" Jennifer yelled. Will stayed silent.

Saxon, however, seemed to ignore us and walked right up to Morgan.

"You tied them up?" He asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "They kept moving."

"That is psycho." He said incredulously.

She smiled, "I know."

And suddenly the most unexpected thing happened yet.

Saxon stepped forward and kissed Morgan right on the mouth.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Tee hee. I left you all on a big cliffhanger there! You all might be surprised but I've had this chapter end in my head since day 1. The rest of the story is actually setting up to that moment so I really have very little ideas right now. But never fear I'll be back! Off subject, I wonder how many times I made Morgan smile and/or smirk. And sorry about the violence but I kind of needed filler and I didn't think it'd be that easy for Morgan to get Will. And I'm kind of upset that no one liked the title I gave the last chapter. I thought it was hilarious. Well I am a dork so I guess I'm the only one. Please review and remember 10 reviews will equal an update!**


	11. Fight and Flight

Chapter 11-Fight and Flight

My jaw dropped, Will's eyes bulged and Jennifer made a noise that was combo of a shriek and a grunt. It was a squawk.

"What the hell?" Will shouted.

Morgan and Saxon pulled back from their heated lip lock and eyed Will. Each had a matching sneaky smirk.

"Oh Arthur," Morgan said, returning to her baby voice, "Did you actually think Saxon here was a threat to your pathetic relationship?"

I decided to play dumb, "What do you mean a threat?"

Morgan let out a small laugh, ""Why my Lady, Will has practically been crying every day hoping that you wouldn't leave him!"

Now that was shocking.

I looked over at Will who was looking the other way, as if he was distracted.

Saxon smiled, "I wouldn't count on it Arthur. Elaine here isn't worth the trouble."

If looks could kill Saxon would be over-kill because Will and I were both shooting him glares.

"Wait a second," Jennifer said as she struggled in her rope, "Saxon why are you with Madam Slut?"

Saxon laughed and Morgan shot Jennifer a menacing look, "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen," Saxon said shaking his head, "I can't believe the three of you plus Sir doesn't-think-a-lot, and your geeky whack-o order didn't bother to notice my significance."

I gasped loudly. _Saxon_.

"Holy crap!" I yelled in shock.

How could we have been so stupid?

"The Saxons! Camelot's worst enemy, the Saxons!"

Will and Jennifer sent me questioning looks and Saxon rolled his eyes, "Finally! Geez you'd think you would figure it out by now! You certainly noticed Elaine and Morgan."

Morgan nodded, "I can't believe you didn't notice Nimue either! That's the closest one yet!"

I gasped again. Even Jennifer noticed this time, "Ms. Nimue was distracting him! Just like that old chick!"

I felt tears sting my eyes. Poor Mr. Morton. Sure I didn't like the man and he wasn't too fond of me.

(My parents said it was because of this rivalry between Merlin and the Lady of the Lake that kept us from getting along. I said it was because he was a smart ass with a weird accent.)

But Merlin had fallen for Lady Nimue-hard. He taught her all his magic and practically annoyed her to death trying to get her to love him. She didn't reciprocate his feelings and once she knew every tiny bit of his magic she locked him in a cave with eternal sleep where he remains to this day.

Naturally he must have died though because Morton was here.

Morgan nodded, "Exactly." She pulled out her pistol again and cocked it, "And now no one will be able to save you. What with precious Morton begging 'Vivien' to love him and Iseult spending every waking moment stripping for Tristam. Sure sucks that Lancelot couldn't be here."

"What have you done to Lance?" Jennifer screamed, suddenly kicking at her binds.

Morgan looked back at Saxon, "Yeah where is Sir Lance?"

Saxon frowned, "I tried to bring him here but that Cassandra girl came along so I had to actually drive him to the hospital. He's probably still there with Cassandra."

"Why didn't you just take her here too?" Morgan asked, slightly pissed off.

"Wait," Jennifer said, sounding slightly pissed as well, "Who's Cassandra?"

Saxon ignored her and turned to Morgan, "She wasn't worth it. Besides he was already in bad shape thanks to her," He cocked his head in Jennifer's direction, "So I did the next best thing. I took him an hour away in a cast and bandages."

Morgan still looked miffed. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine. Whatever. He's not that important anyway. These two are." She kicked mine and Will's feet.

"Hey," Jennifer said, "What about me?"

Morgan and Saxon laughed, "Guinevere," Morgan said, "You just stand there and look pretty. Name one thing you did useful in the Camelot years beside wreck everyone's lives with your little 'affair'.

Suddenly I felt a big nudge in my shoulder. I looked around as Will nudged my shoulder again.

I shot him a questioning look and he slid something into my unchained hand.

A key.

I gave Will another confused look and behind his back. He must have grabbed it off of Morgan during their fight!

I silently took the key and began jiggling it into my handcuffs.

"Now," Saxon said, "Who do you want do first?"

Morgan pretended to think for a second, "Hmm, I'm gonna have to say His Majesty, Arthur."

Morgan and Saxon shared a small laugh. My handcuffs finally broke. I hid the key and kept the cuffs in place.

Morgan strutted up to Will. She bent down and put the barrel of her gun about five inches from his forehead.

"Any last words Arthur?" She smiled a devious grin.

"Yeah," Will said, "My name is Will-not Arthur."

With that Will jumped up, knocking the gun out of Morgan's hand. She looked up at him surprised and he punched her in the stomach. She kicked her leg into his shin.

"Elle!" Will took a pocket knife out of his coat pocket and dropped it in front of me.

Taking Will's cue I jumped up and ran over to Jennifer. I took the knife and began sawing through her ropes. She stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Ellie!" She yelled. I spun around to see Saxon standing right behind me.

"Hey," He said.

I glared at him in anger, "Hey yourself." And with that I elbowed him in the face.

Saxon angrily snatched my arm and swung it backwards. I gasped in pain and took my free hand and grabbed his hair and ear. I dragged his face close to my leg and kneed him. Blood squirted and Saxon dropped my arm. I ran back to Jennifer.

Meanwhile Morgan and Will were duking it out. Morgan punched Will in the face. Will swung her down and slammed her into the floor. Morgan screamed out in pain as Will pinned her. She head butted him, causing him to lose his grip on her.

"Give it up Wilma!" She yelled as she kicked him.

The rope finally snapped and not a moment too soon for Saxon suddenly reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck, tossing me down onto the ground. I screeched and elbowed him the stomach, causing him to drop his arms. I scurried up, ready to do more but suddenly another arm shot out, blocking me.

I shot Jennifer a confused look but she kept her gaze on Saxon and her arm in my way. She suddenly swung her high-heeled foot into Saxon's side.

Saxon cried out in pain as Jennifer growled.

"Now who's sitting there and looking pretty?" She asked as she kicked him multiple times. She moved her position and kicked him in a new, sensitive area.

I made a mental note not to get on Jennifer's bad side. Underneath that pretty face was a layer of bitchiness. And designer footwear.

A lot like Morgan and Elaine actually.

Speaking of Morgan.

I decided to let Jennifer vent her rage on Saxon and ran over to Will and Morgan.

I swung my arm smacking Morgan across the face. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to the ground as Will kicked her in the stomach. She yelped in pain and wrapped her arms around my legs pulling them down level to her. She punched me in the face twice. Will in turn punched her in the throat and took his elbow to her chest, pinning her against the ledge.

"Ah! Help!"

Will and I turned around.

Saxon had somehow managed to escape from Jennifer's demon shoe and pulled her to the ground. He was sitting behind her with his hands wrapped around her neck, almost ready to snap it.

Will and I scurried toward her. However I fell flat on my face as someone snatched my ankle.

I turned to see Morgan sitting upright, holding my ankle, "Where do you think you're going you old braud?" She asked as she grabbed my other ankle.

I was trapped in the witch's clutches. She slowly began to slide me across the floor-towards the edge.

It finally hit me what she was planning to do. I screamed loudly for Will and Jennifer's help. But it was no use. I was already at the edge.

Morgan let go of one of my ankles and grabbed my hair and pulled my head up next to hers. Her breath smelled like beer and taco meat.

"See you next lifetime!" She whispered.

With one final swoop she pushed me away from her.

I heard a loud, "Elle!" and "Ellie!" but I was too scared.

I went toppling over the edge of the tower.

* * *

**Whew! I am just a writing machine! It's time we had a chapter of briefing motifs and stuff plus all this. I still cannot believe no one noticed Saxon! It's like everyone figured out Elaine and Morgan the second they read it but no one noticed Saxon! And Morgan and Elaine are normal names too! Ten reviews and an update!**


	12. Tramps and Trampolines

Chapter 12-Tramps and Trampolines

My Grandma fell down her stairs once. She almost died. She told me later in the hospital that she saw her life flash before her eyes: from the first time she called a girl in grade school an anorexic weasel to her father's death to when she met Grandpa Harrison to dad's birth all the way up to the moment she first played bridge with her book club.

However, during my fall I had no such experience because I was too busy thinking_,'Oh Crap! Oh Crap! I'm gonna die! Oh Crap!'_

But I didn't die.

I mean how would I be able to tell this story if I did?

I landed on a trampoline.

I'm not kidding. I swear there was a fricking trampoline.

And a police officer. Two police officers. A dozen cops! And Mr. Morton?

What was going on here?

"Are you alright there miss?" Asked one of the cops.

I stared a him. I blinked. I had finally had enough of the fighting, the death, and the shock.

I heard a faint, "Ellie! Ellie! Elaine!" before everything went black.

* * *

Slowly everything came into focus. I blinked a couple of times. I saw a lot of white.

"Oh, she's up!"

I blinked a couple of more times as everything became clearer. Then I realized that I was in a bed and a hospital gown.

I was in the hospital.

I was surrounded by people. Seriously. Somehow Will, Jennifer, Lance, my parents, Mr. Morton, two police officers, a doctor and almost the entire Order of the Bear had managed to squeeze into my tiny hospital room.

Before I had a chance to think my mom threw her arms around my neck and began to squeeze the living daylights out of me.

"Oh honey, you're all right!"

I couldn't breathe. Luckily the doctor noticed that I was turning purple and barked, "Mrs. Harrison if you continue to strangle your daughter she won't be alright."

My mom sheepishly let go of me and took a step away from the bed.

I breathed deeply. I had a killer headache. "What happened?" I asked.

One of the police officers stepped forward, "That's what my partner and I are trying to figure out." He was a tall, rather firm man. He gestured to his partner, a petite blond woman with green eyes. "All Officer McCormick and I know here is that at around six hours ago we got a call from this young man here." He turned to look at Lance.

Lance looked awful. He had a few cuts and scrapes and his arm was in a sling. He stepped forward as well, "Well I called because while Cassandra, Saxon and I were here Saxon suddenly bolted out the door-"

"Wait," I asked, "Where's Cassandra?"

Officer McCormick, the lady, answered, "She's safe. We had an officer escort her back to her dorm. She's pretty confused though."

Lance continued, "About half an hour later I got a screaming call from Jennifer about the quarry."

Jennifer nodded, "Right, I called Lance. I prayed Morgan wouldn't find out I did it. She was a little busy with Wyatt though. She forced me to call Will so right before I did I quickly called Lance and left a speedy message. Then I called Will and Ellie."

The male officer nodded.

Lance continued, "So I called the cops and I told them I had gotten a screaming call from my girlfriend from the quarry. They, um, didn't take it lightly."

"We naturally suspected a rape," Officer McCormick said, "That's why we rushed over so fast. We wanted to stop it before it went too far."

I nodded and Will asked, "What happened to Wyatt?"

The doctor replied, "We have him in the IC Unit. That red-headed girl gave him quite a beating. He probably would have died if you kids hadn't arrived when you did. He's suffering from internal bleeding, nausea, shock and, um, diarrhea."

Every person in the room cringed. Too much information Doctor!

"Speaking of the red-headed girl," Miss Everett, a member of the Order, asked, "Where is she now?"

The male police officer stepped in, "We arrested two students on top of the tower, a Miss Morgan Fayer and a Mr. Saxon Romano, for murder and attempted murder."

"Murder?" I shot up in my bed in shock as Will shot them a surprised look.

Officer McCormick nodded, "Officer Stevenson here found a dead brunette girl floating in the water."

"She wasn't murdered," Jennifer said, "Elaine committed suicide!"

"Elaine?" Lance asked loudly, "Elaine's dead?"

Officer Stevenson looked at his file, "Indeed the girl has been identified as an Elaine Shallow. And you claim it was a suicide?"

Will, Jennifer and I all nodded shooting Lance sideways glances.

"Well," The doctor stepped in again, "We examined her in the morgue. It is possible to be a suicide by the fact it's a knife-related death and the location of said knife-in the heart. But her location in the quarry and her black eye make it appear to be a murder."

Jennifer blushed, "I gave her the black eye-but it was hours before! And Wyatt and I saw her stab herself!"

Officer McCormick nodded and took out a pen and a file. She opened the file and jotted down a few notes. She continued to speak, "Miss Fayer is the adoptive daughter of Frank Belently. We have been on the trail of the Belently family for a few years now. Belently adopted Miss Fayer at fifteen years of age. About the first fourteen years of her life were spent in foster care. Her abuse reports are staggering, even for foster care standards. However she claims the Belently's were the nicest family she's ever had. They were willing to do anything for her-too much actually."

Officer Stevenson took over, "Morgan told her new family of her dreams to go to college. So in order to pay, they robbed several banks in Florida, Mississippi, Alabama, Illinois and finally Michigan and Massachusetts. However in Massachusetts several reports claimed the Belently's snuck into a record locker and stole several reports."

A couple members of the Order gasped.

Officer Stevenson continued, "Shortly after these incidents Miss Fayer enrolled into Yale under her birthname-not Belently. It is said about a month after she met up with Mr. Saxon Romano. We still do not know or understand his motifs in helping her."

"One more question," I said, "Why am I here?"

"You suffered from a state of shock after your fall," The doctor answered, "And you are badly bruised-especially near your neck and ankle."

"Well, thank you," Mr. Frances, a member of the Order, said, "Now if you can excuse us."

The doctor nodded as he and the two Officers walked out of the room. Mr. Girebaldi, a member of the Order, slowly crept behind the door and shut-keeping watch.

The room exploded. "HOLY EXCALIBUR!" Mrs. Cuevas, a member, yelled.

"Of course! Of course!" Mr. Galed, a member, said repeatedly while pacing the room, not making it easier for the other people crammed into the small room.

"What?" Lance shouted as he jumped out of Mr. Galed's way.

Mr. Morton stroked his chin, "Ah, yes, of course. Damn it Jeremiah, will you desist!"

Mr. Galed sheepishly stopped pacing.

Mr. Morton calmed down and continued, "It makes perfect sense."

"WHAT DOES?" Will, Jennifer, Lance and I all yelled.

Mr. Morton looked taken aback, "Well then," he said stuffily and all C-3PO like, "As I was saying, about a few months ago The Order's record locker was broken into. Someone stole several files, most of them about Jean Wagner." He turned to Will, "Your mother."

Will silently fumed, "Why was I not told this?"

Miss Everett bowed down in front of him, "Forgive us sire, we only did what we thought was best."

Will rolled his eyes and decided to play along, "You are forgiven Lady Everett." He said with a fake British accent just to shut her up.

"So that little tart is in his family?" My mom asked. "That Jean Wagner," Mom tutted her tongue, as if she was disappointed with the woman she's never met.

"Morgan said something," I spoke up, "About how Jean had her in college."

Mr. Morton nodded, "It's true. Jean Wagner had Morgan with a Duke Fayer. They gave her up to an adoption agency at birth. We had no idea about her existence until you Elaine."

"What?" Will asked.

"Well," My dad said, "Ellie knew all about Morgan le Fay and Elaine of Astolat since day one."

I avoided Will's eye.

Lance spoke up, "What about Elaine?"

Jennifer gave him a look, "Why do you care about her?"

Lance looked at his feet, "I feel guilty."

Jennifer softened, "Oh Lance," She said wrapping her around him, "It's not your fault. She was just to overdramatic."

Lance smiled a bit, happy that Jennifer was acting like her old, sweet self again. "Um, Jen, you're really hurting my arm."

He truly is an idiot.

I sighed, "What now?"

Mrs. Cuevas shrugged, "Morgan and Saxon failed, they didn't kill either Arthur or the Lady. The dark side won't think to highly of them anymore. Most likely they'll abandon them and move on."

"Doctor!" Mr. Girebaldi yelled. Everyone shuffled around as two new doctors and a nurse walked in.

"Excuse us," said a female doctor, "Miss Harrison needs rest. You'll have to leave."

Everyone started to pace out of the mom gave me a light peck on the cheek before walking out.

Jennifer came up and gave my hand a tight squeeze, reassuringly and Lance said, "Good job Ellie. You are officially the second coolest girl I know."

With that Lance turned and wrapped his good arm around the coolest girl he knew and walked out.

Will just whispered a sweet yet stern, "I'll talk to later Elle," before turning and stomping out of the room.

I just laid back in my bed as the doctors started talking.

* * *

**Okay not my best chapter but I thought explanation was needed. Sorry about the wait,** **I have vacation and I dyed my hair and it seriously depressed me (Have you ever told a woman you want red hair and she gives you blonde?). Also I am sick of writing action chapters. I think I'll have about two more chapters and then the story will be over. However don't worry I think I might have an idea for a sequel. Thank you all my reviewers. Please review again.**


	13. Conmen and Kissy Faces

Chapter 13-Conmen and Kissy Faces

I was released from the hospital a week later after I started to annoy the nurses too much by asking them whether I could go home yet. Man, where is the cast of Scrubs when you need them?

I decided that my first stop would definitely be Will and Lance's dorm.

I knocked loudly on their door. As I pounded my fists one of the guys living in the building stopped and watched me curiously. After about three minutes of him just standing there I was getting annoyed.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

He smiled, "No. But I think I need to help you."

I put my hands on my hips, "Really, how's that?"

The guy pondered for a minute, "Pay me five bucks and I'll get you in."

Seeing as I had no other choice, I sighed, "Fine. Get me in."

"Ah, ah, ah," He said shaking his finger teasingly. He was clearly enjoying this. "Pay me first." He said, holding out his hand.

I sighed dejectedly as I pulled a 5-dollar-bill out of my jeans pocket and slapped it down into his outstretched palm, "There, now can you get me in?"

The guy nodded. He strode up to the door and simply turned the doorknob, opening the door.

I glared at him as my conman walked away happily, whistling an unfamiliar tune.

I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Will?" I called out, taking off my shoes in the doorway, "Will? Lance?"

"Elle?" Will's head popped out from the top of the stairs, "Hey! I'll be right down-"

"No I'll come up," I said.

Will merely shrugged and I walked up the stairs.

"Hey," I said once I reached him, "So, what's up?"

Will, sighed, "Um, let's go onto the balcony."

I knew Will had something important to tell me so I simply responded, "Okay," and let him lead the way. For you see when Will gets serious he's dead serious. Sure he likes my jokes and all but there are times when I definitely need to shut up. And I got the feeling this was it.

Once we got onto the balcony there was an awkward silence. It was almost as annoying as the dude who conned me. We were just sitting there on the benches.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "Will," I said, trying to sound supportive, "What's wrong?"

Will stood up from his seat on the bench and began pacing, "Well," He started to say, trying to find the right words, "Well, um Elle," Will turned towards me, "Why didn't you tell me about Morgan and Saxon?"

I looked down at my feet, "I didn't know about Saxon," I said honestly.

"Well," Will said, "Why didn't you tell me about Morgan?"

"Um," I thought for a second, "I don't know."

"Ellie!" Will moaned.

I snapped my head up. Will _never _calls me Ellie. Never. **_NEVER!_**

"Look," I said seriously, "I honestly don't know why. I mean, it's not like I'm shy about it. I practically told everyone, even my parents."

"But, Ellie," Will said kneeling down in front of me, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

I looked down at those beautiful eyes, those gorgeous orbs that made me fall for him. I couldn't lie to him, "I was afraid," I said, "You'd pick her over me."

Will's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. I stood up and walked out near the railing of the balcony, leaving Will kneeling. I wiped my sweaty palms against my jeans.

"It's just," I said, "You and I weren't spending as much time together," I said, finally realizing what had been going on underneath my nose.

I went on, "You were off having fun at college and I was still stuck at Camelot High. Jennifer and Lance noticed too. But Jennifer was too busy crying over how for the second time in her life a guy might be more interested in doing something other than make out with her and Lance was too busy being, you know, Lance!"

Will blinked.

I continued, much stronger, "And you were off having fun in your college classes and partying with college girls like Morgan with your mouth open, drooling like a dog." I did a small demonstration of this by opening my mouth largely and making a stupid face while making the 'Duhhhhhh' sound.

Will opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "I can't believe you two couldn't see how uncomfortable Jennifer and I were whenever we were near Morgan and Elaine! Do you know how many nights I had to reassure Jennifer that Lance wasn't going to ditch her for Elaine? Do you know how many Reese Witherspoon/Sandra Bullock chick flicks I had to watch? If I have to hear Jennifer go 'Oh my god! Dr. McDreamy is in Sweet Home Alabama!' I'm going to hurl!"

I hadn't realized I had been pacing but evidentially I had. I finished my tantrum with a loud huff before sitting down on the second bench with my arms crossed.

"Um," Will said as I began breathing deeply, "Listen, I had no idea you and Jennifer had been feeling that way-"

"Obviously!" I said a bit harshly.

Will luckily chose to ignore that, "Elle, listen to me."

There it was again. Elle. I had no choice but to listen to him.

Will let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair, "Elle, I knew about Saxon."

My head shot up, "What?"

"I knew about Saxon," He repeated.

"What? How?" I started stuttering. How is it Will could recognize an Arthurian Legend before the Order of the Bear and, more importantly, my parents.

"Well," Will said, "After you two girls left the first day I got a call from Miss Iseult. She started blathering on about Arthurian junk and then she mentioned the Saxons. I recognized it and I told her to look into it and she said she'd try to go to Camelot High and see for herself. Miss Iseult never called me back though or anything."

I cringed. A certain Principal Ian Tristam took care of that.

"So I figured I was wrong," Will continued, "And I didn't want to tell you because if I was wrong I didn't want to look like I was, um..."

"Jealous," I finished for him. Will gave me a pleading look so I took a risk, "Like how I was jealous of you and Morgan."

And with that I grabbed the front of Will's shirt and smashed his mouth onto mine.

God it was an awesome kiss.

"So," Will said between kisses, "Does this mean (kiss) we're back (kiss) together?"

"We (kiss) broke up?" I asked.

"Well (kiss) no. I guess (kiss) not."

"So (kiss) you'll tell me when (kiss) you think (kiss) I'm flirting with (kiss) someone else? (Kiss) Acting like Morgan?" I asked as I moved my hands up to his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yes (kiss)." Will said wrapping his arms around my waist, "And you'll (kiss) do the same (kiss)? When I'm (kiss) acting like (kiss) Saxon?"

"Definitely." I said, "I'll just (kiss) say (kiss) Saxon."

"And I'll (kiss) say Morgan!" Will said.

Now that made me laugh. I let go of Will and laughed hysterically. I rested my head on Will's chest as I giggled. Will wrapped his arms around my shoulder's as my laughing subsided. He must've thought I was cold. Sure my periwinkle sweater had long sleeves but it was still sweet.

"I love you Arthur Saxon Wagner." I said teasingly.

"And I love you Elaine Morgan Harrison of the Lake."

"I think I prefer Elle," I said.

"And I Will." He said.

And you can only guess what happened after that.

* * *

**Whoo I finally updated! Sorry about the wait but I had major writer's block and school is now in session. I've actually began reading another King Arthur book. It's called the Princess, the Crone and the Dung-Cart Knight. I actually thought it looked cool before I knew it had anything to do with King Arthur. It's not that bad. I'm sad to say there will only be one more chapter of Camelot High but I kind of have an idea for a sequel so it might not be the last of me! Thanks for all the reviews! I hoped you like this chapter!**


	14. Epilogue: Live Life

Chapter 14-Epilouge-Live Life

Have you ever heard of the saying 'Live life? You never get a second chance'?

That's either the truest thing ever or a load of crap because we all have had life before evidently.

Lance was a fantastic guy. He was a knight and a guard and even though sometimes he could have the common sense of a peanut he certainly knew what chivalry was.

Well, okay, not the actual word chivalry but the concept. He doesn't even know how to spell peanut let alone chivalry.

But Lance was loyal and brave. And he was a sweetheart. He felt extremely guilty after Elaine's death. He even gave a eulogy at her funeral. He talked about some fun moments they had had together-which were pretty slim but whatever. He cared for others-even if they were manipulative girls with nothing better to do than try to steal a hot boyfriend.

Jennifer was sweet and caring. She tried her best at everything, even if the odds were against her. She had cheered her best on the squad and now the Camelot High Holy Grails' cheerleading squad was going to the national championships after winning State. Yet Jen was humble too and she didn't even think of it as a big deal. She just tried her best at everything, it's what she did.

And Will. Oh, how can one describe A. William Wagner? Smart, brave, funny and one day a majestic ruler, even if he didn't believe he was destined for greatness. But Will understood things better than the rest of us. He understood that concept of 'Live Life.' He got the underlining meaning and that's how I found myself with these other three wonderful people at a Renaissance Festival just for the fun of it.

"You guys do know," I said as Jennifer and I changed into our old time dresses in the 'Ye Olde Outhouse' (Basically a bathroom with no ceiling-which was convenient in order to talk to these guys), "That King Arthur and company lived in medieval times, right?"

"So?" Lance asked, "Aren't they the same?"

I sighed, "No Lance. The Renaissance came after the Middle Ages."

"Well I'm done." Jennifer said as she stepped out of the toilet, "What do you all think?"

"Babe, you look hot!" Lance said.

And for once I had to agree with Lance, Jennifer looked gorgeous. Her perfect blonde hair went perfectly with her long blue gown that flowed beautifully on her figure and accentuated her curves with her tight sewn on belt. Jennifer just looked right, like a Queen.

Jennifer gave Lance a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Alright now you change," as she pushed him into the outhouse.

"Elle, are you done yet?" Will asked.

"Um, yeah," I said as I pulled on a sleeve, "One second."

When I did come out I didn't get a chorus of, "Babe you're hot!" or anything like that at all.

Instead I got silence.

"What?" I asked, "I can't look that bad can I?"

"Whoa, Ellie," Lance said, "Whoa, I mean, wow."

"That's not even a sentence." I pointed out.

"Ellie," Jennifer said, "You look so amazing."

"What?"

"Really, Elle," Will said, pulling me over to a mirror nearby, "Look."

I was shocked. For once in my life it seemed as if somebody made clothes just for me. My long, flowing white gown seemed just to match everything on me to a tee. I don't mean to toot my own horn but, I looked amazing.

"Wow," I whispered, "How sad is it that I only look good in a bunch of dresses on loan from the Order of the Bear?"

Jennifer giggled as Will laughed, "Oh Elle, you look gorgeous all the time."

And I couldn't help but believe him.

"Careful Ellie," Jennifer said as she walked over to us, "You don't want to get that white dirty in the parade."

She was referring to the parade that happened near the end of the festival where the entire fair and goers marched across about a mile to Camelot High School.

"Will, it's your turn!" Jennifer said as she grabbed Will's wrist and practically threw him into the 'Ye Olde Outhouse'.

A short while later Lance came out.

"Whoa, Lance," was all I could say as Jennifer beamed. "Lance look at you!" She said in awe.

Lance looked like the dream a girl has when she finds a knight in shining armor. He had on a fake plastic knight costume that made him look, well, like the true Lancelot.

"Cool man," said Will behind us as he stepped out of the toilet.

My jaw dropped, Jennifer stared and Lance looked positively in awe.

"What?" Will asked confused as we all stared.

Will looked fantastically amazingly wonderful (yeah, I know that makes no sense but that's just how wonderful it was!). He was practically glowing in his costume. He looked so fantastic the occasional person would stop and stare at him.

King Arthur looked alive and well in Will Wagner and everyone could see it.

Except Will that is since he didn't have a mirror.

Awhile later we were all walking around and having fun when an announcement came overt the 'Ye Olde Speakers'.

"Attention. Attention." The voice said, "We are getting ready for our Camelot Parade. Everyone please come to the main entrance."

"Oh, it's over already?" Jennifer asked as we all began walking.

"Sorry Jen," Will said, "Don't worry, we still have the parade."

When we reached the main entrance the manager was talking, "Alright this year we're going to do something a little different. We're going to pick the King and Queen of the Parade!"

Everyone cheered loudly as some scouts from the stage surveyed the area and talked to the manager.

"And our winners are," The manager said as the scouts rushed through the crowd, "These two kids right over here!"

Everyone cheered loudly and I looked around me to see where the scouts had gone.

"Hey guys-" I started to started to say as I turned around. I stopped immediately and saw the scouts.

Each was holding onto Jennifer and Will.

I nearly snorted I began to laugh so hard.

"Come on," said one of the scouts to Lance and I, "You two are with them?"

Lance nodded.

"Ok come on with us."

We followed our King and Queen onto the stage which was next to their 'Royal Float'.

"Give it up for..." The Manager started to say. He turned away from the microphone and towards us and said, "What're your names?"

"Will and Jennifer," Will said.

"King Will and Queen Jennifer!"

The crowd cheered as the scouts directed the two onto the Royal Float.

"You two can follow along," one of the scouts said, "On foot."

So Lance and I laughed our heads off as we marched behind Queen Jennifer Gold and King Arthur William Wagner onto Camelot.

* * *

**Alright this is it! The last and final chapter of Camelot High! Oh this so hard to let go of! This is my most successful fic ever with over 200 reviews! Speaking of reviews I'd like to thank all of those who have stayed with this story. You guys rock! Wow. Anyway I'm glad to say I have some ideas for a sequel but I might need to do a little research to make it the best it can plus my schedule is swamped so it might take a long time before you see anything Avalon related from me. **

**Thank you everyone! You've made writing this worthwhile!**


End file.
